


Jay Bird

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Falling In Love, Gen, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mates, Wingtalia, wings fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The F.A.C.E flock run into an avian, like themselves, and Alfred is quickly taken a liking to the stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jay Bird

Jay watched quietly as a flock of human-birds were in the sky above him. He slowly climbed down the tree as he could hear the voices of the flock. He let out a yelp as the tree gave a violent jerk, causing Jay to fall out of the tree. He groaned in pain. Four pairs of feet landed around Jay.

"How many times do I have to remind you to look where you are flying!" Scolded a British man. His messy blonde hair matched his fluffed blonde wings. Jay was suddenly picked up and set down on his feet.

"Sorry, man! I didn't see you in the tree," apologize a voice. Jay rubbed his shoulders, revealing his wings. Jay's wings didn't match his hair like any normal human-bird. His were different shades of grey, it was a ressesive gene for his own kind. Not many have them. Jay looked up to the man apologizing and froze. The man, or rather a 19 year old boy, was gorgeous. His boyish face attracted Jay, and the young man seemed to take interest in Jay too. He gave a flirtatious smirk at Jay, causing Jay to mentally freak out. 

"I guess you can say, you fell for me," the stranger said, giving him another wink. 

"Mon cher!" A Frenchman hugged the fourth person, who hasn't talked yet, proudly. 

"Unbelievable, Alfred! I expected this from Francis, but not you!" The British man started to scold. 

"Alfred?" Jay accidentally whispered out loud. Alfred's attention, in a snap, was on Jay.

"Yes! That's my name! What's yours? I bet, it's beautiful!" Alfred started to bounce on his feet in happiness.

Alfred!" The British man shouted.

"You can call me Jay," Jay said, smiling at the taller man. He was taller, more muscular than the other three human-birds, and Jay. But yet, he seemed to be six years old.

"I was right!" Jay suddenly got an armful of Alfred.

"Al, you're crushing him!" A soft voice cried.

"Alfred F. Jones, you get off this poor lad and stop this ridiculous behavior!" The poor British man yelled.

"Calmer, mon miel chignon. Can't you see that Alfred has found his mate?" The French man said, looking at Alfred and Jay lovingly. "Mon nom est Francis," Francis introduced himself.

"Matthew," said the quieter person.

"And I am Arthur, pleased to meet you. I apologize for my little brother's actions. He can't control himself," Arthur sighed. Jay smiled softly, before flinching. His lower back had a dull ache.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry about causing you to fall!" Alfred quickly spoke. He touched Jay's right wing to examine it; chills went down Jay's back. Alfred frowned to himself as he brushed off twigs and leaves out of Jay's grey wings.

"I'm fine," Jay whispered, not liking the spotlight on him. Alfred flapped Jay's wings, Jay yelped, folding his wings quickly, spinning around to glare at Alfred.

"Come with us to our nest, it seems you hurt something. I'll carry you," Alfred left no room for an argument for anyone. He scooped Jay into his arms and took off into the sky. Matthew, England, and Francis watched the newly soulmates from behind.


End file.
